


haunted

by youriko



Category: K-pop, LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst, But also, F/F, Fluff, Haunted Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: jungeun's stubborn. it doesn't work out in her favor.





	haunted

**Author's Note:**

> my rarepair heart... oof
> 
> that one ep of loona tv where vivilip interact is so good
> 
> anyway have this

Everyone knew the house on Hollow Hill was haunted, even non-believers advised people to stay away. The few idiotic college kids, more often than not drunk off their asses, brave enough to go in would come out sobered up by terror. The place just had a vibe that screamed  _ get out, get out, get out.  _ People tended to not listen to words. They listened to their feelings.

 

And the feeling Jungeun got from this place left her out of breath, fear pressed on her chest like an anvil.

 

“Come _on_ , Jungeun,” her friend, Jinsoul, whined. “You said you’d do it.”

 

“That was before I saw the place,” Jungeun snapped back. “I’m not going in there.”

 

“It’s only half an hour,” Jinsoul pressed. “It won’t be that bad.”

 

Jungeun could barely stand being outside of it, nevermind inside for a whole thirty minutes. The house loomed above her, taunting and screaming at her all at once. “ _ No, _ ” she said firmly, glaring at her friend. “Not this.”

 

“Maybe we should go home…” Yerim piped up from behind Jinsoul, eyes wide. Her voice trembled a little as she continued. “I don’t like this.”

 

“We can go home,” Jinsoul snorted out, “as soon as Jungeun gets this over with.”

 

Jungeun glared at Jinsoul. “Don’t you dare blame me for this mess.”

 

“Whatever,” Jinsoul said, rolling her eyes. “Thirty minutes.”

 

Jungeun shook her head.

 

“Fifteen minutes.”

 

She shook her head again.

 

“...Five minutes.”

 

Jungeun was honestly shocked Jinsoul would go this low, but she wouldn’t go in there if her life depended on it, so she shook her head resolutely. “I’m not doing this stupid fucking dare,” she scoffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

 

Jinsoul looked at her for a moment, then, seeming to get an idea, smirked. “Fine. Then  _ I’ll _ go in.” 

 

Jinsoul knew that was her weakness; she’d never let anyone show her up. If someone said they were better at anything, she’d prove them wrong, no matter what it is. “Dammit, Jinsoul, you wouldn’t.”

 

“Watch me.” She looked behind at Yerim, who was still shaking like a leaf. “This is how real people confront their problems,” she announced, as if to a crowd, and strutted towards the front door.

 

Before Jinsoul could even step onto the porch, or Jungeun could think about her next actions, she grabbed her arm, pulled her back and lunged in three quick strides from where she was standing into the house. She slammed the door behind her, and winced at the creak of the hinges.

 

She heard Jinsoul’s muffled giggles from outside. “A full half hour,” she called.

 

“I thought you said five minutes?” Jungeun yelled back.

 

“Time starts now,” Jinsoul responded, ignoring Jungeun’s protests.

 

_ Goddammit, Jung Jinsoul,  _ Jungeun thought to herself, but she knew arguing would be futile. “Whatever, I’m going in,” she told her, and with one last bang on the door, she stepped forward.

 

And just like that, the fear was back. It hit her heart like a freight train, breath caught in her throat. It was so much worse inside than outside, too, so much she almost opened the door back up and admitted defeat. But damn her stubborn attitude; she knew she’d never live it down, either.

 

She could hardly see anything more than a meter in front of her. She could see there was a staircase, but she didn’t quite trust the house to be able to hold her up, so she took an equally eerie side hallway instead. 

 

Cobwebs covered each wall, and she cleared a few out of her way with each step. They seemed to go on forever, and she was sure she’d swallowed one, but eventually, the walls opened into a living room of some sort. There was a coffee table in the middle and a dusty couch next to it, both missing a leg or two. There was also a lamp on the other side of the room; she didn’t bother to try to turn it on, obviously a lost cause. Otherwise, it was barren and somewhat damp. 

 

“Do you like it?”

 

Jungeun practically jumped out of her own skin, and let out an ear-splitting screech that probably woke up the neighbors, one Jinsoul would tease her about later. Immediately, she ran and hid behind the couch, faster than she’d ever done anything before. It had to be in her mind; but she’d felt breath tickling her ear when the words were spoken.

 

It was cold.  _ Freezing fucking cold. _

 

After a couple minutes, she peeked from behind the couch and choked; someone was there. Jungeun just stared at her, frozen with fear. The girl had pink hair and brown, almost black irises. Her skin was pale, incredibly so, and her face was painted into a careful smile. She didn’t trust it for a second. 

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

Brought back into her senses, she jolted back behind the couch. She dug her nails into the floorboards and squeezed her eyes shut. This had to be some sort of dream, or a fucking joke, at least. “J-Jinsoul, this isn’t funny.”

 

“Jinsoul?” The  _ thing  _ asked, though she heard no question; its voice was dead, no emotion coming through. “One of the girls outside?”

 

Jungeun kept her mouth shut.

 

“I’m sure she’s lovely-” Jungeun would have laughed at that, in any other situation- “but this isn’t her. I’m not her”

 

Suddenly, the thing teleported, or something, next to her. She didn’t know how she could tell. It wasn’t touching her, and her eyes were still shut, but she could feel its presence. “It’s not often people come here,” she commented, like it was all a normal situation. “I wish we could talk, but I doubt you’d hold a conversation with a ghost like me. People seem to get unnerved. Regardless…” she sighed. “It’s nice to see someone after so long.”

 

She might’ve felt sympathy, but its; her?; voice was still monotone, almost robotic. It wasn’t natural. She still had her lips sealed, and she didn’t plan to change the arrangement. 

 

And it was so, so cold.

 

“My name’s Kahei,” the ghost said. “I was murdered in this room.”

 

Jungeun couldn’t stop her eyes from flying open, because fuck, way to cut to the chase. Still, she kept her gaze forward, though she could see Kahei’s legs out of the corner of her eye. It gave her the chills.

 

“It was my father,” Kahei continued, though she was talking to herself more, at this point. “He brought a gun home. He kept it hidden until dinner, though. Then, he put it to her head. Mama was crying. He was an angry man, but never angry enough to be violent. I thought that, at least.”

 

_ Christ. _

 

“He kept screaming, ‘Where’d you put it? Where’d you put it?’ Mama didn’t know. I mean, she said she didn’t know. Maybe it was a lie. Mama wasn’t very nice, either.” She took a deep breath for a moment, and paused. “If you want to leave, you can. I won’t hurt you.”

 

Jungeun didn’t know what prompted her to do it, but instead of running, she slipped her hand into Kahei’s. It was ice-cold, almost painful to the touch, but she gripped tighter. Kahei didn’t react. She just continued.

 

“Sixteen and a half minutes passed with my father’s gun pressed to her head. I was just looking at the clock. I couldn’t look at him, or at her, or pay attention to the words they were yelling. I just counted the seconds. Then… then it gets a bit blurry, after I heard him... shoot her. Blood splattered onto my plate. I remember it being in a triangle. I really liked triangles.” Kahei stopped, and for a few minutes, it stayed silent like that. Jungeun’s leg began to cramp, but she didn’t want to move, in the fear that, ironically, Kahei would spook.

 

“I don’t like them anymore, though.”

 

It took awhile for Jungeun to realize Kahei had disappeared. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest, each thump just a fraction of a second apart. Her hand closed around nothing but air, and she bit her lip. She stayed there for a few seconds, wondering if she just had a hallucination, or if that had really happened. 

 

“It’s been forty five fucking minutes,” she could hear Jinsoul scream from outside, startling her, though she could only faintly hear it. “I know you’re stubborn, but christ, get a move on. We need to go home.”

 

Jungeun paused for a moment, then jumped up and sprinted to the front door, not bothering to push cobwebs out of her way this time. Surely, it was fear that gotten to her, and it was all her imagination. She’d never experienced anything like that before, but otherwise, there was no logical reason. She had to believe that. 

 

Gathering herself, she calmly walked out, shooting Jinsoul and Yerim a smile. “Easy-peasy.”

 

Jinsoul mimicked her scream, one she’d forgotten, except at a much higher pitch. Jungeun slapped her on her arm playfully. Jinsoul acted wounded, leaning into a startled Yerim. Jungeun giggled, and decided she’d forget this night altogether.

 

But as she walked away, friends by her side, she thought she heard a whisper in the wind from behind her.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Jungeun shuddered, but when Yerim looked at her questioningly, she plastered on a smile and pulled them far, far away from whatever was in that house.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in two days and i actually hate how its written so im sorry
> 
> if anyone would like to be my beta please hmu bc i fucking hate this!!!!
> 
> but no one is producing the vivilip content but me so i had to


End file.
